Bitten Bound in Love and Loss
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if something Happened to Arthur that would change everything. Because of the love he already had for Merlin when his life changed Merlin became his mate what would happen then? What would Uther do if he found out about either of them would he finally pull his head out of his ass or would he kill one or both of them? want the answers come and read this. slash, mxm occ Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this story has been on my mind for a while and just would not go away sometimes i hate plot bunny's because they can drive me nuts until i write them. I hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review. thanks ahead of time to all that do. well lets get on with the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Arthur had been on edge all day he knew tonight would be the change of everything in his life and there would be no turning back, not that he could stop it now to begin with. Two weeks ago Arthur had been out alone at night walking under the light of the full moon, he did this a lot when he wanted time to think but it had never been a full moon before when he had done this so he had no idea the danger that could be lurking out there.

Arthur had been attacked by a huge wolf, he had fought hard and managed to kill the wolf but not before the wolf had bitten him on his right thigh. Once the wolf lay dead, a pain like nothing Arthur had ever felt before rippled through him. His body heated up, his heartbeat and breathing sped. He could feel it as the venom of the werewolf changed his body and very DNA. Arthur soon passed out from the pain. When he had woken he saw the bite wound had healed but left a faint silver scar but he also noticed his enhanced senses and new instincts. He had heard the legends and now he knew what he was and that on the next full moon he would for the first time become a wolf.

Tonight was that night. Merlin had noticed how he had been on edge all day but when Arthur told him to drop it Merlin knew not to push it. It was almost time and Arthur started to panic his body carved the woods and open air, his wolf did not like being enclosed in four stone walls. Arthur rushed out of his room in a blind panic and need for the woods and open air. In his panic he did not notice that as he ran he passed a very shocked Merlin who then bolted after him.

Arthur was breathing heavily after he reached the woods he started to shed his clothes as he ran. After about ten minutes he stopped in a huge clearing and he dropped to his knees. That is when he heard someone crashing through the undergrowth behind him. Arthur instinctively sniffed the air he recognized the scent immediately "No he can't be here." Arthur whispered "Arthur, Arthur where are you?!" Arthur slowly crawled over to a big clutch of bushes and hid in them as he heard Merlin coming closer.

Arthur felt the moon making its appearance His felt his wolf rising to the surface and his body start to change. Merlin burst into the clearing and Arthur knew it was too late to send him away he was too far through the change to even warn him. All he could do was hope that he would not hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys i had both chapter cone so i thought i would get hem both out there hope you enjoy this new instalment have fun reading._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _(Merlin's POV)_

Merlin had found the clearing that he knew Arthur was in and he knew he was still here. He could hear his breathing. Then all went silent. The next thing Merlin heard was a low growl sound behind him and he slowly turned to see a golden wolf with blue eyes staring at him as soon as he looked in the wolfs eyes he knew it was Arthur.

"Oh no, Arthur why didn't you tell me?" Merlin whispered to himself but knew because of his enhanced hearing Arthur would hear him. Arthur growled at Merlin threateningly as he stalked towards him. Merlin backed up a step with every step Arthur made towards him, "Arthur I know your still there, if you can hear me please know I will not harm you and only want to help you just as I always have. Please, please hear me." Merlin begged.

Arthur paused for a second at Merlin's plea but then pounces knocking Merlin to the ground on his back. Arthur stood over Merlin Growling at him he was about to attack when Merlin's unique scent hit his nose making him remember who this was, and why he had done everything he could to avoid him the last week and half since he had been bitten. Arthur looked down at Merlin again with a clear mind and saw that Merlin had his eyes closed he was breathing heavily and Arthur could smell his fear. He did not like that Merlin feared him, he should never fear him, and Arthur felt the need to alleviate that fear.

He leaned down till his nose touched Merlin's exposed neck and he breathed in the scent that drew him so then his mind clicked on what that smell meant and he howled with joy inside. He then started to lick Merlin's neck and face soothingly until he felt Merlin relax. Merlin opened his eyes to look into Arthur's blue eyes that were now mixed with gold. "Arthur do you know me, It is it you in there? Please give me a sign that it's you." Merlin hoped that Arthur could hear him. Arthur's eyes took on a soft cast that he only had when he looked at Merlin and Merlin knew at that moment that Arthur was still in there. Merlin Shakily reached up to touch Arthur hoping that he was not going too far. Merlin's hand finally touched Arthur's head right behind his ears but he was surprised when Arthur leaned into his touch. He started to scratch Arthur's ear as he slowly sat up and Arthur started to growl but it was different than before, it took a moment for Merlin to understand that the growl was one of pleasure.

After a few minutes getting used to Arthur being like this Merlin started to feel safe, instinctively knowing that Arthur would protect him no matter what. What scared Merlin is that he wanted to let Arthur protect him, care for him, love him, when it was suppose to be the other way around, Merlin was supposed to protect Arthur. "What happening here Arthur, why do I feel like you are the one to protect me and keep me safe when I know it is supposed to be the other way around I am supposed to be the one to protect you until you are king and yet I have already failed I couldn't protect you from this. What good am I if I can't not protect my prince and true king, the only person I would willingly follow even to death?" Tears were streaming down Merlin's face as he said this feeling as though he had failed his destiny by letting this happen to Arthur even though Arthur did not know of his magic or his attempts to protect him since that first time he had saved his life during his first days in Camelot.

Arthur could not help but wonder how Merlin could not know that he knew what Merlin was and still didn't care Arthur made a mental note make sure his idiot understood that and knew he would not turn him away. Soon after they had lapsed into silence Arthur smelled a storm coming in and knew he had to get Merlin to shelter Arthur himself may be able to stay in a storm and be fine in his wolf form but Merlin would freeze to death. Arthur looked at his knowledge of the area they were in and remembered that there was a cave not far from where they were, if he could get Merlin there he would be safe.

He stood and grabbed hold of Merlin's sleeve and pulled lightly to tell him to follow him and Arthur thanked his lucky stars that Merlin understood almost immediately. Merlin stood and buried his hand in Arthur's ruff so that he would not lose him and let Arthur lead him. About halfway through their journey the rain started to pour not long after Merlin was soaked to the bone and chattering from cold. Arthur started to worry for Merlin but knew the cave was close and hoped he could get Merlin there before he froze.

Not long later Arthur saw the entrance of the cave and sped up a little bit pulling Merlin with him. Merlin stumbled barely keeping his footing but Arthur stabilized him by leaning against him to make sure he had the support he needed to stay standing. Arthur let Merlin lean on him as they walked into the cave, once they were far enough inside Arthur helped Merlin sit down by being his stability so he did not fall to the floor but was able to slowly lower himself. "Thanks you prat." Merlin chatter out Arthur's eyes just softened and he licked Merlin's face.

Just as Arthur was about to sit down beside Merlin to watch over him till morning he felt the change coming over him and he bolted out into the clearing that surrounded the cave. "Arthur!" Merlin called wondering why he had bolted wanting to go after him but frozen to move. Just as Merlin starts to think that something happened to Arthur, Arthur stumbled back into the cave in his human form but completely naked. Merlin was confused "Arthur how did you turn back?"

Arthur sat down by Merlin still a little weak from the transformation but recovering fast. "All I know is the moon is now hidden behind cloud cover and as long as it stays like that I can shift back and forth at will but first thing it shows itself again I will be forced to shift back." Arthur paused thinking about everything he wanted to tell Merlin now he had the chance. "Merlin there is much I want to tell you but I don't know how much time I will have so I want you to listen to me without interrupting me till I finish I will answer anything then if there is still time, ok?" Merlin nodded a little afraid of what would be told to him but hopeful as well.

Arthur took a deep breath and began "The first thing you should know Merlin is I know much of what you have already done for me, I looked at back at many things that happened that practically impossible but each time you were there when victory was assured and no one else was awake there but you. I put together the clues because many of the creatures that were defeated could not have been defeated by anything but magic. So I started to watch you secretly when you though no one was around, I saw you do magic without spells or incantations like other sorcerers I have seen I never figured out why you were different but I knew you would never betray me and I knew I could trust you with my life sorcerer or not. I never told you I knew and I have known for two years now. I want you to know Merlin I would never turn you over to my father I would protect you just as you have always protected me." Arthur sighed hoping that what he had to say next would not drive the man away "The second thing you should know is the reason I have been avoiding you and also never told you what happened. For almost a year before I was bitten I knew my feeling had changed for you but I was too afraid to admit it. But when I was bitten the new instincts and stronger senses made it even harder for me to deny. You scent draws me in, every time I am around you now my instincts are driving me to take you as mine, to bite, take, and possess. I don't want to hurt you, or force you into this, most of all I don't want to lose you. I was going to attack back there in the woods because for a few moments I did not recognize you. It was you scent and plea to me that brought back who you were to me. I did not like that you were afraid of me all I wanted was take that fear away. The reason your scent brought me back more than anything else because it registered more with my wolf than with me your scent registered with my wolf as my mate, the only one who will be the perfect match for me. The wolf receded a little then allowing me to take the front because it knew I would know better how to calm you and make you feel safe." Arthur looked away from Merlin and sighed "I hope that this has not driven you away from me, I would rather die than lose you but I won't force you to stay, if you choose to leave I will let you go and not follow you. All you need to do is tell me, for I will not force you to share in my curse."

Merlin listened to Arthur barely believing that Arthur had returned his feelings that he had kept so well hidden. He was so happy that Arthur loved him too and loved him enough to let him go so that Merlin would not have to share in this curse as he called it. But Merlin thought that this so called curse could be used as a gift in many ways. Arthur was looking away from him waiting for rejection that Merlin knew would never come.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and brought it to his lips leaving a light kiss behind, Arthur jumped and turned to look at Merlin disbelief in his eyes but before he could say anything Merlin spoke. "Arthur, I would never turn away from you. I have love you for as long as you have loved me and didn't tell you because of the same reasons plus one. The other reason was how could I have told you I loved you when I would have had to lie to you about half of who I am. No matter how much I wanted to tell you I would not until you knew about my magic and why I use it for you. But it seems you already pieced it together and I don't have to worry. Arthur one day you won't be able to control yourself or your instincts that want you to make me yours, and when that times comes I won't stop you. I don't think of this as a curse, I think it can be a gift just like magic. Some like your father think magic is a curse that needs to be eradicated, then there are others like Guius, my mother, and even many magic users themselves who think magic is a gift that the wielder decides how to use." Merlin paused thinking about how best to word this then looked Arthur in the eye and continued with a small smile on his lips "It has already given you many things that can be of use to you. Like enhanced senses, speed, and strength, those gifts can be utilized in a battle and many other situations where it may save your life and the lives of others. It has given you advanced healing which could help save your life, but it also gave you a way to find the one who would be perfect for you even though you already knew before you were bitten it gave the help you needed to admit it.

Arthur I would share this with nobody else if this had happened but I am willing to share this with you because I already love and would give my life for you if I had to. So make me yours if that is what you want to do because I am more than willing to be yours and share in this with you no matter what."

"Are you truly sure about that, are you truly willing to go through this with me to be my mate, my submissive mate?" Arthur asked all Merlin did was nod and say "Yes." Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek with his hand and asked "How was I so lucky to end up with you?" "I say I am the lucky one." Merlin breathed Arthur chuckled then kissed Merlin tenderly. Merlin's hand tangled itself in Arthur's hair, soon the kiss became more passionate and fierce.

Arthur growled and pushed Merlin onto his back while still kissing him for all he was worth. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and his clothes were gone and piled in the corner. After a few more minutes of kissing Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes and asked "Are you ready because once I start I won't be able to stop?" "I don't want you to stop I want to be yours more than anything." Merlin said with small smile.

With no further pause Arthur thrust into Merlin then stopped waiting for him to adjust then when Merlin nodded he started to thrust in and out setting a hard and fast pace that made the pleasure build fast for both of them. Soon Merlin came call Arthur's name Arthur followed soon after but locked his muscles as if warring with himself. Merlin hand was still tangled in Arthur's hair so he used it to brink Arthur closer to him to whisper in his ear "Arthur do it, don't fight it, I've already agreed to this and I want to do this. So please Arthur don't fight just follow what your instincts want you to do, I'm ready." Arthur whimpered slightly but Merlin soothed him assuring him this is what he wanted until Arthur gave in.

He felt his canines lengthening until the were sharp enough to pierce flesh and the venom welled up in his fangs and then he bit into Merlin's shoulder but instead of it being painful it caused bolts of pleasure to go through both of them, as the venom ran through Merlin's system changing him and leaving Arthur's claiming mark behind.

Arthur released Merlin then held him close and he sensed the changes already going through his mate changing him into a werewolf. Merlin passed out in Arthur's arms but he was happy and content.

When Merlin woke it was morning but Arthur still held him in his embrace. Merlin stirred a little to let his new mate know that he was awake. "Merlin are you alright, I did not hurt you did I?" Arthur voice sounded worried and a little panicked Merlin shook his head a he breathed in Arthur's scent "No, I feel better than ever just a little tired Is all." Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's chest letting out a soft whine that Arthur immediately responded to with a comforting growl nuzzling his mates hair affectionately.

They stayed like that for a little while until they needed to head back "Merlin we need to head back or the guards will catch us on the way back in it is changing of the guard right now so we can slip in without being seen." Merlin nodded pulling away but before they left the cave Merlin pulled Arthur into a searing kiss then said "You better not leave me, for I am now yours forever and I don't want tonight to be the only times this happens." Arthur pulled Merlin into his embrace saying "I would never leave you now that I have you if I have a choice but if my father finds I will have to send you away to protect you for I will not see you burn. But I promise you this that if that happens then when I am king I don't care how long I have to search or how far I have to go I will find you again. I just hope in never comes to that." "As do I." Merlin said then they ran hands still intertwined towards the front gates of Camelot not knowing that they would be separated before long.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

( **Two weeks Later)**

Merlin was walking down the hall way to the Arthur's room with his lunch as he still played the part of Arthur's manservant to the world. It had been two weeks since Arthur and Merlin had mated and Merlin became a werewolf with Arthur. He had not even told Gaius but he knew Gaius suspected something.

He then slipped into Arthur's room putting his lunch on the table and making sure everything was ready. He then started cleaning the room, he had been making the bed when he felt someone grabbed him around the waist from behind but he did not freak because he could smell who it was. "What are you doing back early, your usually still training the knights right now?" he noticed then that as he mentioned that Arthur's eyes flashed gold in anger announcing he was angry but Merlin then also smelt the worry in his mates scent. "Arthur what is it, what's wrong?" Merlin was now worried to Arthur let out a growl before he spoke "I don't have much time I need you to listen to me. My Father found out about you being a werewolf, I don't know how I wasn't found out. I had to play my part. But he knows, he wants you arrested and killed I can't allow that to happen. I have sent the guards to the far side of Camelot because I told them that is where you were, but that does not give us much time. I need to get you out of here." Merlin was scared now "Arthur I can't leave you, what if something happens to you because I was not here. I can't lose you." Arthur looked sad "Merlin, I can't lose you either if you stay it is assured that you will die, Is there a way some magic that can protect me if your not here to put your mind at ease." Merlin just nodded and took Arthur's hand that had his mother's ring on it and then his eyes flashed gold because of his magic pushing his intent and protection into the ring so that it would protect Arthur if he could not. Tears were in his eyes as he looked back up into the eyes of the man he loved "It will protect you and keep you safe, but also it will keep your father from finding out about you. Keep it on you always. But I have something to ask of you, I can't leave Gaius behind he will be blamed for helping me escape. I need you get him to." Arthur nodded then lead his love over to a tapestry that hung on the wall next to the fireplace, he pushed the tapestry aside and then pushed open a secret door that lead into a tunnel.

"No one knows of this, I accidently found it when I was thirteen it leads out to far beyond the castle walls. I already have horses there waiting with supplies. Wait inside and if anyone comes in stay absolutely quite you will not be seen in here. I will go and get Gaius and bring him here then I will get you both out but after that I will have to leave you. My father will send out a manhunt I will lead them away from you I will lead them in the opposite direction the way your and Gauis's scent leads but I can only give you so much time. You need to make haste to the border but do not go to Ealdor my father will search there to make sure you did not go back to your mother. I will let her know you are safe. Now I have to go stay in here and stay quiet till I come back." Merlin just nodded and backed into the tunnel Arthur then shut the door most of the way then replaced the tapestry. He then left to find Gaius.

He found the man in his quarters looking very worried "Gaius, I need you to come with me now." The old man nodded but did not say anything. Arthur was grateful for that. He then lead the old man back to his rooms. When he got back into his room he noticed it had been turned on its head. The guards had searched his room for Merlin but thanks to where he was hidden did not find him.

"Merlin it's me come on out." Arthur said soothingly before he knew it he had and armful of sobbing mate in arms. Merlin was terrified as he clung ot Arthur and sobbed. "Shh, it's all right. I won't let them hurt you. But we have to get you out of here. If I can the full moon is in three days if I can get away from the hunting patrols I will meet you at the border one last time." Merlin just nodded into his chest taking in his mates scent memorizing it.

Soon the three of them were in the tunnel and heading out of Camelot. Soon they came out in a nitch behind a hill a good half a mile from Camelot Horses and supplies were already there and waiting.

"Arthur, Merlin, what is going on?" Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded knowing what Merlin had to do. "Arthur was bitten by a werewolf about two full moons ago, during the next one he turned I followed him but he recognized me. It started to rain and so Arthur led me to a cave where I could stay warm but then the moon was covered by the clouds and he could shift back. We talked, he already knew of my magic and admitted he loved me and that I was his mate. I loved him already and I knew what I would do so I told the truth that I loved him to and did not care if I shared in the gift with him as his mate because I love him. So we mated he turned me. I don't know how I was caught but now I have to get away and I know that if I leave you behind you will be killed for helping me escape even if you hand not. So I want you to come with me to be safe. I can't be the cause of your death." Gaius nodded now understanding what was going on. "All right I will come with you Merlin." Merlin just nodded his thanks to his uncle.

"Merlin, you need to go the will know soon that you escaped." Arthur helped Merlin onto the horse once he was on Arthur continued "I promise that when I am king I will find you no matter how long it takes. Never lose hope that I will come for you. Take this as my promise that I will come for you and hold onto that promise." With tears in his eyes Arthur handed over his signet ring knowing he had another that his father would never know the difference. He reached his hand up to Merlin cupping his cheek "Know I love you, and I always will. Be safe my little black wolf." Merlin leaned into his mates touch crying as he said "And you as well my golden mate." They kissed one last time before Arthur backed away and Merlin and Gaius spurred the horses into a gallop and fled.

"I will find you one day I promise you that my love, my mate." Arthur then ran all the way back to the castle through the tunnel and lead the search parties away from his mates trail until he could no longer do so.

Three days later he met up with Merlin just over the border right before the moon rose and kissed him fiercely knowing they did not have much time Gaius was still there Arthur looked over at him and knew they would not hurt the old man, he was part of their pack an elder and they would stay together this night not knowing when they would see each other again. They did not know it would be three long years and few surprises on the way. The next Morning Arthur watched his mate disappear over the horizon knowing it would be a long time before he saw him again then headed back to Camelot again to wait it out. Hoping against hope that his mate kept himself safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

A Month had passed into Merlin and Gaius's journey and Merlin had started to feel sick but he had hid it from Gaius for almost a week but now he knew something was going on and he needed to ask Gaius for help before the moon rose tonight.

Soon enough they found a clearing that they could stop for the night, it was about two hours before the full moon. Gaius ate not even asking Merlin to eat as he usually hunted on the full moon to satisfy his wolfs need to hunt and for raw meat and blood. Whatever was usually left over was preserved as best they could and saved for the next few nights. Over the last month Merlin had become quite the hunter because of his wolf his balance problems had been taken care of and he could walk silently he also instinctively could hunt and he had learned how to use a bow when in human for and his teeth and claws in wolf form to take down game for them to eat.

"Gaius, there has been something wrong for the last week and with me being a ware-wolf it is practically impossible for me to get sick so with me puking in the morning and the cramps in my stomach I know something is wrong but I don't know what and I want you to see if you can figure it out before the moon rises if not then hopefully me turning tonight will at least give me answers." Gaius nodded and wondered what could be wrong with his nephew.

"Ok lay down on your back and I will do some routine checks hopefully that will reveal something." Gaius told Merlin who nodded and did as he was told taking his shirt off and folding it, he also decided that since he would be turning soon anyway so he decided to just get fully undressed so that he would not ruin his clothes and laid down.

Gaius felt around his nephews stomach and what he felt he was unsure of. The skin on his nephews stomach had hardened and there was a small bump there. "Have you had any other symptoms I need to know this too see if my suspicion is correct." Merlin frowned as he thought then said "I have notice that I also have uh cravings mostly for raw meat even in human form." Gaius nodded his suspicion confirmed.

"Merlin, as you are a submissive wolf you have noticed that your wolf is female and the last night you and Arthur were together at the border you mated one last time. It is possible for submissive wolves to carry children for their mates give birth to cubs while in wolf form. You are pregnant about a month along, Your pregnancy will be shorter than a human or even a woman, a ware-wolf pregnancy lasts four months. The cubs will be born while you are in your wolf form and in about three days after they are born all of you will shift back. They will also be born wolves. The week before they are born you will have the need to find a den to give birth and I will be the only one you will allow in there. If Arthur had been with you only him and I would have been but as he is not here and your wolf sees me as an elder pack member you will allow me to be there and I can help if anything goes wrong. And watch the cubs while you hunt for food if needed. You understand what I am telling you?"

Merlin was in shock he was pregnant and with his mates cubs. He was going to be a father in four months. "I can't believe it. Arthur won't even know he had cubs with me until much later. They will not even know their father at all. I wish he was here to share this with me." Gaius's eyes softened and pulled his nephew into a hug saying "Merlin, they will know their father even if only stories of him. You are not alone and until Arthur is king and finds us those cubs will be loved by both of us and know of their other father until he comes to bring us home. What a wonderful surprise for you mate when he comes for us you can show your cubs and he will be ecstatic. I promise you that. Now the moon is going to rise in a few minutes. It won't hurt the cubs when you shift as it is natural for ware-wolves to carry their cubs in both forms ok." Merlin pulled back and nodded "I'll be back after I have turned and hunted thanks uncle. I love you." Gaius smiled "I love you to now go my boy do what you need to do. I'll be right here."

Merlin nodded and left without a word. He watched as the moon rose and felt the change coming on. Merlin gritted his teeth as the pins and needles sensation rose over his skin as he shifted. In less than a minutes where Merlin stood was now a black wolf with startling blue eyes that were tinged with gold. His black fur also had golden flecks in it. He howled at the moon in sadness knowing his mate would not come for a long time. Soon enough he was on the hunt, and not far from where he left his elder he found a deer herd. He crouched low and slowly shuffled forward until he was almost right on top of the deer he noticed there was a lame female at the edge of the herd where he was and decided that she would be his target. After a few second he sprang the herd scattered but the female had a hard time getting up before Merlin was on her back he quickly snapped the deer's neck in his jaws.

Soon after he dragged the deer into the clearing where his elder was and dropped the deer close by the nuzzled his elder who petted his ears and listened at Merlin growled in pleasure. It was then that Merlin noticed the his stomach was bigger and he could tell instantly he was pregnant with two cubs. He whined at his elder and directed the old mans hand to his stomach asking for approval of an elder of the pack. Gaius understood immediately "Good boy, I am proud of you I am glad you are pregnant pup I am very proud." The black wolf preened with the praise hoping his mate would be the same when he found them.

Soon after he ate he was laying beside his elder while his elder preserved the last of the meat that he had not eaten when he heard someone coming. A growl warned Gaius as an older man in his late forties stepped through the trees into their clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Merlin stood crouching protectively beside Gaius snarling at the man before them only Gaius's hand on his side stopped him from taking the threat to his pack out. Then the Man spoke "Hello Gaius, Emrys I mean you no harm this night. I only wish to help. My name is Isidir we have a few druids at my camp who are were-wolves like Emrys they are the ones who warned me you were here. You are more than welcome to stay at our camp for as long as needed. We may even be able to help you understand more about were-wolves than what is common knowledge because of those living with us we have learned much. I wish to stay in your camp this night so I can lead you to camp in the morning if you wish to stay or even resupply the choice is yours."

Merlin still was growling lowly at the man before he looked at Gaius and wined bumping his nose on Gaius's shoulder in question not knowing what they should do so it was Gaius's decision as an elder in his pack what to do.

Gaius looked at Merlin "I think we should stay with them they would be able to help you better than I can and help you understand more especially about the cub. I think we should stay for at least until the cubs born pup that way you will at least have a safe place to give birth. And they can help us keep an eye on Camelot and we would not have to risk you or the cub. What do you think?" Merlin looked at Gaius for a second processing what his elder told him and then in answer nuzzled his uncle then curled up beside him putting his head in his lap wagging his tail a little when Gaius chuckled and started rubbing behind his ear affectionately. Still stroking Merlin's ear he turned to look at Isidir again "Alright we will stay for a while at least. As you heard Merlin's pregnant he is about a month along. I would feel better if we had a safe place for him to go though the pregnancy and the birth at least because I don't have a clue what I am doing all I know is that Merlin and his mate think of me as pack an elder at that so that is why he has never hurt me. You may stay the night with us and we will follow you back in the morning." Isidir sat down across from the two trying to be unthreatening as possible before he asked "If I may ask why is his mate not here with him from what I have seen it is very hard for mates to be apart for even a short time especially when one is pregnant. Who is he to leave his mate like this?" Merlin heard the accusation in Isidir's voice and growled at the man menacingly until Gaius soothed him "It's alright pup he does not know the circumstances or he would not be so quick to pass judgment he means nothing by it. So calm down and let me handle this." Merlin started to calm down slowly till he was dozing lightly but he would know instantly if he needed to defend his elder.

"You would be wise to not judge before you know what is going on Isidir. His mate is Prince Arthur Pendragon who was turned before Merlin and on his first full moon Merlin had followed him once cloud cover happened and Arthur shifted back some things were found out by both of them. One was that Arthur had known of Merlin's magic for two years and never said a word to his father and even helped other sorcerers escape persecution if they had done good deeds with their magic. While seeming to be on his father's side. It was also discovered that Merlin was Arthur's submissive mate and Merlin chose to let Arthur turn him as well they bonded and mated that night. I did not find out the whole story till after Merlin and I had to flee. Two weeks after they had mated for the first time Uther found out about Merlin being a were-wolf we are still unsure how. Arthur got the guards far enough out of the way so he could get to Merlin first. He then hid him and at Merlin's request came and got me knowing that Uther would have me killed if I stayed for helping Merlin escape even if I had no hand in it. Once the three of us were together Arthur led us through a secret passage that came out far beyond the walls of Camelot where he had horses and supplies waiting. He led the search teams the other direction giving Merlin and I the chance to make across the border. The night of the full moon he got away from the hunting parties and met up with Merlin and I one last time for a while I was left one my own but they were not to far away From what Merlin told me they mated one last time and they stayed together for the night. That morning Arthur saw us off and then he led the search Parties away from out trail. He is playing his part so that Merlin can be safe. He has no idea that Merlin is pregnant I did not even find out till this night before the moon rose. Arthur had also made Merlin a promise that when he is king he did not care how long it took that he would find Merlin and I and bring us home and that the ban will be lifted by that time and after that he would never part from Merlin again. So do not be so quick to judge the prince and he would do anything to keep Merlin safe."

To say Isidir was shocked was a understatement, of course he had know that the young Pendragon was the once and future king but he never could have foretold that he would become a creature of magic himself and mate to his protector and guide Emrys but he could only say that destiny worked in strange ways. "I understand if you wish I can send a message that will only be received by Arthur to tell him that you are both safe and were you are so that when the time comes he may come strait here and collect you both and take you home when the time is right. That way Merlin can have the support he needs and there are three submissive werewolves in the pack and the dominate mates there are also two cubs as of right now that Merlin's own cub one born and old enough could have others of his kind and age to play with. The three submissive's could be of great help to Merlin during this time. IF you wish me to I can send the message in the morning that way Merlin can speak to Arthur I can make it a connection between the two of them so that they can see talk to each other making the separation easier for them." Merlin looked up at Isidir with hopeful eyes at what he was hearing about the prospect of being able to talk to his mate no matter the distance between them. He then licked the man's hand in thanks then put his head back in Gaius's lap "You welcome young one. We should get some rest and sunrise is not far off."

Soon enough the three of them were asleep but Merlin was only in a light sleep so if the need arose he could wake quickly if any threat to his pack was made as he still did not trust this Isidir no matter what he was going to do for them. He just hoped that he could talk to Arthur again even if from a distance it would bring him great comfort. He hoped Arthur would react well about the cubs and not shun him for this, Soon he as resting peacefully until sunrise.


End file.
